A Seductive Dragoness
by Shiver-me-Timbers Sam
Summary: Okay, so, this is a filthy story. If that hadn't answered your question, yes it contains lemons, smut, sex, and cussing. I don't own Naruto and I know I took some characters out of character, but I don't care. Don't like, Don't read, hmm?


Chapter 1: Casual Sex Much?

It was a rainy day. The smell rain makes always made me feel good. I inhaled deeply, loving it. I always cherished days like these. And whenever it was sunny, if I thought about the rain it would make me long to be in it again. The trees and brush were all green and lush. It wasn't just the smell that I loved about rain, it was the sound of it, and the way it made me feel.

I was sitting atop a small hill, it was out in country, rarely traveled by people. People were so busy, and I never understood that. They went about their own lives, not worrying about anything but themselves. There was a same old story to almost every person. To grow up, get a job, be happy and have a family.

It almost enraged me, the fact that so little people ever go outside of that story, to do something outstanding, to live your life without needing anyone else.

I, myself, don't want anything to do with them. The rain poured down a bit harder and I lifted myself to my feet so I could go and enjoy some of life. Since it was so rainy out, no one was really out, not for a good distance.

I wasn't really human, I came from the stars, I think. I changed my human form into my smallest dragon. I was about the size of a horse. Though a bit more enunciated, my body had very pronounced shapes. Long, long legs, and short muscular neck, a high arch in my abdomen. Imagine a greyhound, if you will.

I tucked my butt with each step while I was going down the slope, as not to gain or lose speed.

Once I reached the valley part I picked up a canter, making a three beat with my feet. I was capable of great speed but now I was only enjoying myself. I went to a large puddle, this area is often flooded due to low elevation.

I walked into the water, and started digging to make it more muddy. Once it was of the consistency I wanted, I dropped my body and started thrashing around and rolling. After a good session of that I pulled my long limbs from the mud and walked to shore, letting rain wash me off.

I felt their presence. I did all along. I stood as the rain ended, slowly fading, like a rose losing its color. I wasn't avoiding them, I just felt like playing a bit. I headed for an open area, and got a little bit over stimulated, rain made me energetic. I bolted and threw my body around, getting out a little energy.

Mid air, I changed back into a human form. I am beautiful, I was told. I had long black hair, pulled back into a pony. Like my dragons, I had a very thin, shapely figure, with long legs. My eyes weren't human as the rest of my body portrayed, they were an orange-ish glow with slits like a snake's.

I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. I began walking as I pulled a cloak and hat over myself. I felt eyes on me about a minute later. They were here for me, good luck. They surrounded me and I kept walking, and walked around he whom had the audacity to confront me.

I only stopped once I was formerly addressed. "Miss Tsunami," said Pein. I turned to face him politely. "How may I help you?" "Please, you know what we want. Come and talk with us." I stood looking to his eyes. I twitched, unintentionally, I hated speaking. "Why should I? There's nothing you have that I want." "That may or may not be true." I was bored, so I went along.

Back at their hideout I had agreed to becoming a member. I couldn't give you one good reason except for the fact that I had muscle I wanted to use once in a while. They all introduced themselves to me. I was a bit of a flirt to tell the truth, so I removed my cloak revealing myself. Something any straight male would want. I was wearing tight, black everything's.

My breasts were small and perky, with a wonderful ass. The clothing I was wearing was of my own sorcery, I called it to come up my fine legs and make them to a type of shorts, and a tank on the top. I didn't get cold, so I didn't care. Even though they all tried to hide it, I felt every single eye soaking me up. Well, one or two didn't try to hide it.

My hat and cloak disappeared, as the leader showed me to my room. I studied him, and decided I liked him. He showed my the door and I nodded and walked away. I felt a questioning stare and then many more as I walked for the exit.

One stopped me. "Where are you going, little miss?" he was Hidan, I believe. "I'm bored." I replied, mumbling. "Fine, I think I can help." "How so?" I questioned. "Spar?" I smirked "Sure."

Outside the rain clouds had vanished leading way to the sun. we went to a large clearing, surrounded by a type of canyon. The others perched themselves atop the canyon as he faced me.

"You'll have a hard time getting close to me." I warned. A smirk from him "Want to bet?"

"Bet what?" I went over the possibilities of what he might say. "How about a blow job?" he blurted. The snickers and grunts of disgust were easily heard from the other members. "Fine." He looked a bit shocked, "Really?" I nodded and awaited his move. "There will be no jutsus of any sort." he nodded and darted at me. He stopped, dead in his tracks, I was gone. Behind the other Akatsuki members I said "You'll have to be faster than that if you want me to suck you off so bad." Every single member turned to see me, their eyes wide. Even Pein didn't believe it.

I smirked, baring sharp teeth, and came up behind Hidan. He jerked feeling my arms wrap around his waist from behind. From up there, about 100ft, to him so quick. I slid my arms up the front of his shirt, trailing my fingers up his very toned abs. I moved my arms quickly and tore the shirt like it was paper. He looked over his shoulder, madly smirking down at me.

I had my hands over his collar bone and I drug then down his pecks to his abs. "It looks like you really do want it…" He murmured to himself. I backed up and he asked me if that counted. I smirked and nodded a distinct no. 'Let's play close contact….' I thought to myself.

We danced like this around and around, for hours on end. He was sweating and getting quite mad. He missed every time… the others slowly lost interest and one by one they left, complaining and doubting their own powers.

I asked him "Want to give?" He bent over and panted "Fine, you win." Mumbling every cuss word and others I didn't even know existed he walked off. I looked up the walls of the canyon, feeling Pein's eyes on me.

I smiled., and jumped up to the edge of the cliff, delicately balancing myself there. "There's something more to you. I can feel it." He said to me, he smirked "I'm glad you'll be with us." I eyed him, I felt my core getting warm, "Don't you want a go up against me?" An evil smile was shared between the two of us as I pushed hard against the cliff and flew backwards.

I ended up propelling myself so far that I ended up in a wooded area and he was there too, in a few short seconds later. I merely backed myself into a tree and leaned on it. Never leaving eye contact as he sauntered closer to me.

All my senses were hot, I could feel the heat of his body as he got closer. He finally reached me, and pushed me hard into the tree as he smashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth for him. I already enjoyed myself, he was so much taller and thicker than me. And I love it when they play rough!

His tongue dove in and beckoned mine to play. I courteously agreed as our tongues tangled. His hands held my hips tightly, and rubbed hard as he moved them up my six pack and down my sides. He pulled away from the kiss to dive into biting my neck hard. I groaned loud for him.

He put his teeth near my shoulder and bit lightly, keeping hold of skin he moved up my neck, licking and sucking. His hands had my breasts, and he was teasing my nipples through my shirt, he pinched and I purposely twitched by shoving my hips into his.

One hand came down to grab my ass as I slid my legs around his waste. I moaned like a beast. I felt his hard cock strained against his pants. He pushed me into the tree and I heard it crack a little bit, as his hand ripped my shirt off. It disappeared as he tried to throw it. This time his hand was worshiping a breast while his mouth sucked the other.

I grunted and ground my wet pussy against his cock. That made him moan. I took my hands from above my head to rip off his shirt and cloak, I didn't stop rubbing my cunt against him, as he grunted into my breasts. I rubbed his abs.

He set me down for one second to dispose of his pants and boxers. His wonderfully huge cock sprung out at me as I turned to put his back against the tree. I grabbed it, and slowly worked it up and down, the pre cum leaked down the head onto his sheath and I worked that onto him.

I put my mouth at the tip of his cock, and shielding my teeth, I engulfed it and sucked hard. I made him moan really loud. I used my hands to work what I couldn't fit of his huge cock into my mouth, and very gently cradled his balls.

I knew he would cum soon as he started panting faster and his balls tightened up. He exploded into my mouth, and I tasted it and made sure he knew I swallowed. "Good girl." he praised. I came up and kissed him whilst pushing my tongue in his mouth forcing him to taste it.

I was literally dripping wet. As he smashed me so hard it the tree it cracked again. He was just about to lower his head to try to tongue fuck me. I almost told him I couldn't wait, but I figured I'd give him some time to get hard again. I saw that it wouldn't take too long. He put his head between my legs and licked the outside of my lips. I was soaked and wasn't going to allow him to tease me.

I thrust my hips forward as he shoved his tongue against my clit. He pressed it hard and shook his head fast back and fourth. I screamed and felt two fingers inside me. It was simply glorious, I found lights and stars in my eyes.

I finally hollered at him that he must quit. "And why?" he smugly asked. "Because you need to fuck me NOW." He smirked yet again and came up, he wrapped my legs around his waist and shoved his cock deep inside me so fast that I screamed out of pure bliss! This was astounding!

His cock filled me very nicely. He groaned as I kept screaming. I felt a bit like that other man, making a line of cuss words to scream to the world. He thrust fast and deep inside of me, as I grabbed his tight ass. I knew neither he or I would last long, it'd been a while since I was last fucked, and this good too!

He grunted and I moaned his name rather loud along with "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" over and over. I felt him twitching inside me. I screamed faster to him and he did as he was told like a good boy. My walls tightened around him even harder and he gasped at that. I started to feel the pure bliss and shocks of pleasure rack my body as I squeezed his cock tighter and finally cummed all over him. He thrust but a few more times and cummed deep inside me.

I gasped and finally was able to stop screaming and moan his name. I dropped my legs when I felt him go soft slowly, he pulled out. I panted as he gasped for air, his face was red from excursion. He got his pants and pulled them up around his waist.

I grinned at him. "Thanks for the good sex." he chuckled at me. "I should be the one saying that." he replied.

I brought shorts and a shirt around me. I looked up at the moon. I walked away, deeper into the forest. I was a lot less irritated now. "later." I said. And he poofed off. I got into a dragon form and trotted away. I figured I go play while everyone sleeps. At least I think they do. I don't require sleep, it's such a waste of time.

Hello, this is Sam; your writer. This isn't a one time thing, this story does continue. And yes, I do believe in very casual sex. A few of you will look at this oddly. But I don't care. Until later, Auf wiedersehen.


End file.
